непреднамеренно Привлекательный STORY DISCONTINUED
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: непреднамеренно Привлекательный, Unintentionally attractive. When a prank is played on a certain Russian man, the mean "joke" might just spark some interest about him with the other nations. Lust is one of the seven deadly sins that the nations will eventually feel, this time it might be focused on a certain vodka lover who makes himself unintentionally attractive.


"..."=Talking

'...'= thoughts

…= Point of view changing

(...)= extra information and translations

I do NOT own Hetalia!

Warnings: Prussia might be a bit of a jerk and Russia is going to be more innocent and naive than he is in the anime.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No one's POV

The liquid slid down his jacket and he stared as it dripped to the floor. The trio that had thrown the goop laughed, "Kesesesese, that's what you get!" The white haired Albino across from him laughed. Russia stared at him as he laughed crazily with his two friends, Spain and France albeit slightly reluctant. The world meeting was being held today, France and Spain had sneaked their albino friend into the building, Prussia had decided to play a prank on the large man. With a mixture of raw eggs, milk, yogurt, mustard, and Sweden's Surströmming, they had thrown the unrecognizable mixture at the man. The disgusting liquid had splattered all over the Russian's coat as he walked through the room, leaving the rest of the nations to witness the aftermath. Russia loomed over the three cowering men as he laughed, "Kolkolkol-" But before he could do anything, Germany had started the meeting, not wanting to miss anything; Russia walked to his chair. He hesitated in sitting before he decided to take off his jacket and fold it in a pile before dropping it to the floor near his suitcase. France froze and subtlety stared at the tall man. The beauty of land in Russia was blatantly displayed on the man's body. Despite the rumors of him being fat, he had a swimmer's body, all lean muscles and slim waist. Russia had worn a loose black dress shirt, the edges untucked from his pants, his grey tie and scarf dangled loosely around his throat. The tie was loose enough for the nation to catch a glimpse of the pretty set of collar bones that Russia possessed. France smiled lecherously and crept over to the attractive man, he draped an arm over the man and smirked as surprised nation squeaked. Everyone stared as he leaned into the man's face. "OHONHONHON Russia would you like to try some lovely french food, there is such a fantastique restaurant across the street." Some of the nations' eyes narrowed, was France trying to seduce Russia? "R-really, okay!" A few of the nations gaped, Was Russia seriously going to believe that France wanted him to try his food, it was obvious that his intentions were far from food. The grin on France's face stretched near impossibly wide and he risked the chance of getting killed as he leaned in to kiss Russia on the cheek. He turned his back to the man and strode to his chair, behind him, Russia blushed and stared down at his hands as he twisted them. No one besides his sisters had ever given him a kiss.

Russia's POV

Russia skipped excitedly to the front of the hotel, he assumed that the french nation had invited him out to forgive him for ruining his jacket, 'How kind of him, but I should let him know that it is okay, we are friends after all!'. His beloved jacket was being cleaned by the hotel staff, how kind! He had decided to dress casually and wore a dark denim shirt, a yellow shorty skull beanie sat on his head. His dark colored pants were tucked into his sneakers and he paced the front entrance as he waited. A voice called his human name and he turned, France along with England, America, and Canada were standing a few feet away. Unknown to Russia, he was being used as eye candy to many of the teens (of both genders) around him that were milling around, the Saturday night (no fever though) was mild and a wind blew softly. His scarf flowed behind him as he strode toward the group.

America's POV

America's mouth went dry as he glanced at the taller man in front of him, "Привет" (Hey) Although he would never admit it, Russia could be attractive, it was just the fear and his reputation that often clouded the nations' views. France nearly launched himself at the man if not for England pulling him back. America felt uncomfortable as the group walked to the restaurant, England and France were fighting, Canada was failing at pacifying them, he pushed the feeling aside and started to converse with the Russian about space. As he walked side by side with the man he conversed with the ashen haired blonde, "Did you hear about Edgar Mitchell? Lived quite long, he died recently." The man nodded, "Da, I heard about him, under hospice care right?" America nodded, he had personally met the man, very kind and passionate about space. There was a moment of silence before Russia asked him a question, "Did you hear about Luxembourg and their idea about asteroids?" America shook his head, Russia elaborated, "Luxembourg has decided to mine asteroids for resources." They continued to converse on small subjects as they walked before France announced that they had arrived.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar Mitchell has actually recently died, he is the 6th person to walk on the moon. Luxembourg has also decided to actually start a program in which they will search for asteroids and mine they for resources.

Russia was acting really shy and stuff before, anyways, I was thinking that Russia as a child was forced to grow up (meaning that his reputation grew quickly). This means that he thinks that although the other nations do not like him, they are still friends, thus he was caught off guard about France. Also he probably did not have time to experience dating, and learning about things like seduction and stuff which was why he naively thought that France really did think that they were going to taste test food. England knew and so he dragged along America, who in turn dragged along Canada to keep France in check, after all they doesn't want the man arrested for sexual harassment. Ukraine probably had just enough time to teach Russia that if someone touched where you did not want them to, then you try to get away or beat them up.


End file.
